


The Great Disappointment

by overhavl



Series: ...but home is nowhere [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sort of a character study on tse, tse/chrollo if u squint, tserriednich's general creepiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overhavl/pseuds/overhavl
Summary: He’s irrefutably beautiful, because Prince Tserriednich loves to collect pretty things if the assortment of exotic items and human body parts lining the room are any indication. He's like a porcelain doll with his vacant gaze and shiny ebony hair. He wears a collar around his neck adorned with musgravite stones in green to compliment his eyes with a single black opal hanging in the center and clothes more extravagant than the prince himself is wearing. He sits at Tserriednich's feet; his back straight, at attention, and his gaze sharpens as the hunters enter, switching in an instant from vacant to suspicious, calculating.





	The Great Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short, but it felt right to end it where i did. i may add more to this one in the future, who knows.

Theta takes her job as a hunter seriously. As such, she plans to perform her current task to the utmost of her ability. It's in her nature to strive for the best, to give it her all, and this job is no different. She's in a group with four other hunters from the association and they're led to a luxurious room on the first deck of the black whale.  


The room is the epitome of opulence, with lavish decorations, plush rugs, and expensive fixtures. The group of hunters are standing in an open area, similar to a living area but much larger. There are two men standing before them, faces stoic and bodies stood at attention. They must be members of the royal guard. The taller of the two men addresses them, his voice commanding attention and leaving no room for interruptions.  


“You'll be meeting Fourth Prince Tserriednich soon. Do not say anything to undermine his abilities, and do not touch any of his….collections.”  


The man keeps his voice flat, but he seems to falter slightly over the final command. Unsure of what to make of the moment, Theta brushes it off and follows the men into another room. She has to physically repress a gasp from escaping at the sight that greets her.  


The first thing Theta notices are the jars of eyes, preserved and seemingly glowing a vibrant scarlet hue. In the center of the display is an entire head, the same set of eyes gazing back at her and on the far sides torsos stand like perverse imitations of mannequins. The sight is disturbing, grotesque, but it's far from the most unsettling.  


The prince sits, an expression that can only be described as boredom on his face, in a throne of sorts. It's made of what seems to be bone, the joints of the seat connected with skulls, and the sight brings a sense of foreboding. Theta's gaze drifts to the floor by his right side, where a boy sits gazing at them. He’s irrefutably beautiful, because Prince Tserriednich loves to collect pretty things if the assortment of exotic items and human body parts lining the room are any indication. He's like a porcelain doll with his vacant gaze and shiny ebony hair. He wears a collar around his neck adorned with musgravite stones in green to compliment his eyes with a single black opal hanging in the center and clothes more extravagant than the prince himself is wearing. He sits at Tserriednich's feet; his back straight, at attention, and his gaze sharpens as the hunters enter, switching in an instant from vacant to suspicious, calculating. It's as if he's waiting for one of them to do something to slight him. He meets Theta's eyes, and she feels her stomach turn. This boy has been turned into nothing short of an animal, the way he looks back at her predatory. She has no doubt in her mind he's unquestionably loyal to Tserriednich and though she's uncertain of his affinity for combat, she knows one thing with absolute certainty. He would either kill anyone who dared wrong Tserriednich or die trying.  


Tearing her eyes from the boy, she turns her gaze to the guardian beast behind the prince's shoulder and feels a cold sweat break out on her neck. These beasts are born from the personalities and thoughts of the person they protect, and this one can only be described as grotesque. Taking in the sight of the guardian beast, and the boy-turned-guard-dog at the prince’s feet, Theta comes to a decision. She has to kill Tserriednich; it's her duty as a member of the hunter's association.  
  


When Theta hears the emergency broadcast about the nen beats, her nerves are set alight in frenzy. The prince detests being in the dark about anything, and she's sure he'll stop at nothing to acquire the knowledge he seeks. She knows Sarkov is right. No matter what, the prince is going to find a way to learn about and eventually use nen. Her only option is to teach him herself. However, when he gathered his guards and asked about the nen beasts, she felt her stomach bottom out as dread completely washed over her. He stood, gaze penetrating, daring them to withhold anything from him. His favorite pet, the boy whose name Theta still had not learned, sat once again by his feet, a diamond encrusted leash attached to his collar and held in Tserriednich’s hand. The three faces before her; the prince, his pet, and his guardian beast; gave her no option for lying. She felt the sweat drip down her nape as she affirmed her knowledge of nen and ability to teach it. This man should never be given such vast power, but her only hope now was to find a way to defeat him before he became too powerful.  


A few hours later, Tserriednich is eager to begin learning nen, and Theta has prepared herself mentally as much as she can. They're alone in one of the rooms of the prince's suite, save for his ever-present guardian beast and his beloved pet. In the few hours she has been on this ship with the prince, she has yet to see the boy leave his side. He's in another outfit now, this one simpler than the first, though far from casual, and made of fabrics that look silky and airy, and his leash is gone though the collar remains. The luxurious accessories and lavish clothing paired with his smooth complexion make her think he must be young, though she hasn't the slightest inclination of his true age. Theta idly wonders if he gets cold in the skimpy clothing. She shakes herself from the errant thoughts of the boy-- er, pet-- and returns her attention to Tserriednich who’s waiting expectantly. She takes a deep breath and begins her explanation.  


“Nen is a technique by which a person can manipulate their life energy, or aura. It can be used to-”  


She’s cut off by Tserriednich holding a hand up to silence her.  


“I know _what_ nen is. I need to know how to _use_ it.”  


The confusion must be evident on her face because the prince deigns to give her further explanation.  


“He’s far more than just a pretty decoration,” the prince hums, head tipping in Chrollo's direction, undeniable affection in his voice.  


The sound has Theta feeling slightly off-kilter. It’s almost misplaced, coming from the mouth of someone so disposed to using others as pawns. She’s further taken aback when Tserriednich, having walked over to the pet, cards a hand through his hair, and he practically preens at the attention. She feels as though she’s been thrown into a parallel universe of some sort.  


“Chrollo’s quite the skilled nen practitioner. He could kill every one of the hunters working under me, no doubt,” Tserriednich continues, still running his fingers through the boy’s-- Chrollo’s, she reminds herself-- hair.  


Theta clears her throat, tries to gather herself.  


“Erm... right. Well. Then how about we begin with feeling your aura? Put both hands in front of your chest, and imagine a ball floating between them. We’ll start with three 10-minute sets a day for ten days.”  


It’s only a moment later when Tserriednich notifies her that he’s felt the aura. When she admonishes him for trying to rush things, he gathers his aura into his right hand and then transfers it to his left, followed by condensing it to the tip of his finger. All the while, he tells her with complete accuracy where it’s moving. She can hardly believe her eyes, and the dread she had felt earlier that evening returns tenfold. Prince Tserriednich is a genius, the likes of which she’s never seen. A chill runs down her spine.  


In just a few short hours, the prince has gained a working command of gyo. Without turning his attention away from his current task, he calls out to her.  


“A phone call from Prince Woble’s bodyguard was patched through by Zhang Lei earlier. He says he can teach us to use nen in two weeks. What do you think about that?”  


Theta feels the weight of Chrollo’s gaze settle on her. No doubt, if she doesn’t answer agreeably, he’ll alert Tserriednich at the very least.  


“That sounds pretty different than what you said, doesn’t it?”  


His tone isn’t quite accusatory, but there’s an edge to it. There’s a warning there; if she doesn’t answer correctly there will be no second chance. He repeats to her what she told him about learning the very basics in half a year at best. With her affirmation, he continues. Trying to keep calm, Theta answers his questions to the best of her ability.  


“You know what the one thing I hate most in this world is?”  


The prince’s tone is cold, carrying much more than a warning. It’s a promise. To betray him would be to guarantee her death.  


“It’s a lying bitch. So… can I trust you?”  


Theta can feel the weight of Chrollo’s gaze on her again, and the guardian beast sits mere inches from her face. She keeps her gaze on Tserriednich.  


“Yes!”  


She answers with conviction, reassuring him that she has only his best interests in mind. Chrollo seems to accept her answer because in the next moment, he leaves the room. She doesn’t see him again for the rest of the evening. 

The following day, she and Tserriednich are secluded once again to continue his lessons. Chrollo watches her every move from against the wall a few feet away. He’d returned sometime earlier in the day, not acknowledging anyone save for the prince. Theta feels more unnerved by his presence than normal, like he’s teetering on the edge and anything might push him over. She does her best to focus on the lesson with Tserriednich.  


At his insistence, she decides to proceed with the water divination test. Setting the glass in front of the prince, she instructs him to direct his aura at the glass. She’s horrified when the water almost immediately changes into… she isn’t sure what. Its smell is vile, and it makes her nauseated. The prince is a specialist. She can’t be certain, but after chancing a glance at Chrollo, she would almost say he looks amused.  


The following morning, the hunters working under Tserriednich are gathered into the large, open living area in the prince’s suite. Chrollo sits a few feet away from where they’re gathered, watching them. He still seems on edge, and Theta’s uneasy about his presence in the room without Tserriednich. She can’t quite put a finger on it, but it’s as if the prince dampens the pet’s heavy mood. She isn’t sure if it’s because her focus is drawn to Tserriednich, or his nen beast, when he’s present or if he genuinely calms Chrollo. Her unease is put to rest moments later when Tserriednich enters the room. Chrollo’s by his side immediately, and the prince runs gentle fingers through his hair. Theta still can’t quite grasp the concept of Tserriednich being gentle, the word feels _wrong_ to use in context with Tserriednich, but it'sthe only way the touch can be described. Tserriednich asks how the nen lessons with Prince Woble’s bodyguard are going, and it’s only curiosity that causes Theta to pay attention to the response. When the other hunter answers Tserriednich in a clipped tone, Theta stiffens, eyes falling on Chrollo.  


If she hadn’t been looking for it, she’s certain she would have missed it. One moment, she’s looking at Chrollo, knelt on the floor at Tserriednich’s side, and the next, he’s gone. The hunter falls to the ground, and suddenly Chrollo’s there again, kneeling beside Tserriednich. There’s a tense moment where everyone tries to process what has just transpired, and then the room is filled with shocked and horrified gasps. She turns her gaze to the hunter from before. He lays on the ground, and when she squints, she realizes there’s a pen lodged into the back of his neck, right where it connects to his skull. The nauseous feeling from the night before returns as she gazes upon the hunter’s body. Chrollo had killed him in only a second, completely silently. Dreadfully, she looks back at the pair across from the small group of hunters. Chrollo looks bored, if not more relaxed, and Tserriednich is absolutely awe-struck. Theta feels bile rise in her throat at the look of sheer affection the prince gives his pet. By now, the other hunters are realizing who had eliminated the man on the ground. Sarkov looks noticeably more pale, but composed, as he stares at Tserriednich’s treasured pet, but the others are having a harder time hiding their terror. Tserriednich grins at them, a wicked, evil thing.  


“You’d do well to mind your manners. Chrollo isn’t fond of those who would see fit to slight me.”  


He sounds so affectionate and proud, his voice is nearly a croon, and it makes Theta sick. She can’t bring herself to look at Chrollo again. Not for the first time, she’s left with only one thought. Tserriednich must die.  
  


On the seventh day after the departure of the black whale, Tserriednich is working on strengthening his aura. Right before Theta’s eyes, he conjures a specialist nen beast which he has no awareness of. In front of her he stands, confident and proud, behind him his guardian beast and the nen beast he had just conjured. Even horrified, Theta can only be impressed. In just seven days he’s opened his own aura nodes and strengthened his aura to the point of conjuring a nen beast. She isn’t even sure if genius can completely describe the pace at which he’s progressing anymore. Steeling herself, she informs him that they’ll be tackling the major principles next.  


The following evening sees Tserriednich grasping zetsu in incredible time. Chrollo sits against the wall, and Theta nearly laughs in hysteria at the extravagant throw pillow he’s perched on. He watches with rapt attention as Tserriednich practices shutting off his aura completely while she attempts to distract him. She’s concerned about Chrollo’s speed. She’ll need to be quick if she wants to take advantage of the prince’s defenseless state before Chrollo can react. On the prince’s third try, she draws her gun. She keeps her focus locked on Tserriednich. She can feel Chrollo’s stare but she tries not to let it unnerve her. As the prince closes off his aura, she takes her shot. It hits him right in the head, his brains spattering across the floor. Chrollo’s at his side in a second, face crumpled in a disturbing mix of rage and grief. Theta only has a second to fear for her life before they’re suddenly transported to an open field, filled with flowers and a peaceful melody rings through the air. The next second, they’re in the room again, but the prince is gone. She doesn’t understand what’s happening, but before she can think the doors are bursting open and members of the royal guard are rushing in, guns drawn. From behind her, she hears Tserriednich speak.  


“This was just part of our training. There’s no issue here.”  


Theta isn’t sure why, but Tserriednich is still alive. He’s standing behind her, seemingly unharmed, and defending her. Chrollo is gobsmacked. A small part of her, the part that's cracking from the pressure of this situation, laughs at that, the expression completely out of place on his pretty face. She falls to the ground as a wave of nausea takes her, and the nen beast is in her face again.  


“ _The next time_ ,” it hisses, voice distorted and making Theta’s body run cold. “ _That you answer the prince’s questions falsely… you will cease to exist as a human_.”  


The beast’s speech is broken, disjointed. It’s utterly disturbing. Theta has no question in her mind that this is a promise. She’s been a fool. There is absolutely no way she can possibly manage to kill the prince. She knows Chrollo will never leave her alone with the prince now, regardless of the nen beast’s presence. It’s with a pit of dread in her stomach that she sinks into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> for the pt who support me in everything, I love u guys  
> and a special thanks to singie and sarah for helping me hash out the details of this au and listening to me scream about it for hours
> 
> catch me on twt @chrxlli !


End file.
